Lust
by MagenKyotenChiten
Summary: Haruno Sakura goes to an All Girl Private school. Even, living the upbeat, glamorous and accelerated, life of the rich, in Upper East New York, Sakura still isn’t satisfied. She thirsts for something more. Along, comes the new sexy English teacher...
1. Chapter 1

**Lust**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters! But boy, I WISH I did! Then Neji, Naruto, Itachi, Sasuke, and Gaara would be all mine! I could do whatever I wanted with them Cackles and runs off laughing

**Summary:** ItaSaku AU and some OCness. Haruno Sakura goes to an All-Girl Private school. Even, living in the upbeat, glamorous and accelerated, life of the rich, in Upper East New York, Sakura still isn't satisfied. She thirsts for something more. And along comes the new young, sexy, badass, rich yet cold English teacher… What ever could happen?

**a/n**: This has been reposted, due not enough reviews and spelling mistakes. I hope you guys like it!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1**

It was a warm, sunny, October morning in Upstate, New York. While a certain pink-haired girl leaned against the wall of a building, with her arms crossed. The building was a school. The most expensive private school in Upstate New York. Konoha private all-girl school. Where only two things mattered there: linage and money. The tuition charged every year was enough to feed the entire population of a small nation. It was almost impossible to get a scholarship.

The girl was pretty. She had a good figure, innocent green eyes, pale creamy ivory skin, and pink locks of hair framed her face. She wore the Konoha's private all-girl school uniform: a crisp white collared shirt, a blue tie, a gray v-neck half sweater, a knee-length plaid-gray-and-blue skirt, gray argyle socks, and black Mary Janes.

The girls who went to Konoha private all-girl school hated the uniform. The gray v-necked half sweater was itchy, the white collared shirt was annoying, and who wears plaid skirts today? The uniform was hideous and way too old-fashioned. It made the most of the girls who went Konoha private all-girl school look fat, or it just didn't suite them.

But on this girl the uniform looked perfect on her. It hugged her curves, and made her perfect breasts look even fuller. The girl was perfect herself, so any thing she wore looked perfect. But she wore the uniform a little different: The white collared shirt she wore was unbuttoned and crinkled looking like it needed to be ironed, the blue tie was not tied, and hung loosely around her neck, and she had rolled the knee-length plaid gray-and-blue skirt to a sexier length.

She was Sakura Haruno, one of the richest girls in New York.

Sakura sighed and looked impatiently at her Rolex watch. 6:40 am. Her friends were to suppose to meet her here at 6:30 am. They suppose to head to Starbucks, get a coffee, head back to school, chat about what recently going on each of their of lives, and then school started straight at 7:00 am.

She frowned. It wasn't like them to be late. She took out her Motorola RAZR V3 phone out of her Prada bag. It was a special edition gold RAZR v3, studded with diamonds. Motorola had teamed up Dolce and Gabbana to make it. She was about to speed dial and call all her friends, but then she saw a Japanese girl with long black hair, with strange white eyes coming into the distance. Wearing the Konoha private all-girl school uniform, but like Sakura she had rolled the skirt to a sexier length, her collar was unbuttoned, and her tie was not tied. She was carrying a Gucci bag.

Sakura leaps up and starts waving "Hinata! Over here." Hinata came over where Sakura was. Sakura could see that she was out breath, panting. " S-s-s-orry I was late. " she stuttered.

She was Hinata Hyuuga. Like Sakura, she was one of the richest girls in NY. Her Father was the head of the famous company, Hyuuga Electronics. Hyuuga Hinata was one of Sakura's closest friends.

"So, why where you late?" Sakura asked her. "Well, Father gave me the lecture of being careful around N-N-Naruto. He still doesn't approve of our relationship." Hinata said blushing.

"Well, screw him. Nothing matters, as long two are happy." Sakura said fiercely.

Hinata was currently dating Uzumaki Naruto, one of the most popular rappers in the world. He was known for putting his heart and soul in his raps. But Uzumaki Naruto had a rough childhood, which Hinata Hyuuga's father was worried about. He was an orphan and a troubled child, who had one time lived on the streets in New York. He started rapping from a young age. He dropped out of High School from age 16 to get a job. And when he was 19 he met Jiriya, head of one of the biggest record companies. Jiriya saw potential in him; both had a contract, making albums together. And so that's how he made his fortune.

But despite his rough past, Uzumaki was really a cheerful and happy person if you got to know him. He really cared about Hinata, and was good friends with Sakura and her friends. The most interesting thing was that Sakura and Naruto had gone to the same public school and had been friends, before Sakura parents became rich, and moved to the nicer part of New York and Naruto dropped out of school. They still were friends and kept in contact with each other. Shy Hinata had always bought his albums. She loved his music, basically she loved him. So, Sakura played matchmaker, and invited both of them for a party at her penthouse apartment. It was love at first sight. Both of them had a good relationship, and were very happy with each other. Naruto was Hinata's first boyfriend. Sakura was very happy for her friend.

Sakura casually hung an arm around Hinata and sniffed the air, it smelled of a flowery aroma. "Hinata, since when did you start wearing perfume? Trying to impress Naruto? What perfume is it?" Hinata blushed 7 shades of red, well; she blushed every time Naruto's name or their relationship was mentioned. "Yeah. It's Chanel No.5; I don't want Naruto thinking I'm just some shy girl. I want to look more striking. Naruto probably likes girls more beautiful, fashionable, and more of bad girl than me." She whispers gloomily.

Sakura tells, " Hinata, there's no need do that. Naruto just likes you the way you are. You are already beautiful, fashionable, and a bad girl enough." her shy friend, while hugging her.

"I hate to break the moment, but I have been waiting for you guys to finish it for about five minute. School is going to start soon." says a new voice.

"Ino! Heeeey!" Sakura yelled and broke the hug with Hinata, and went over to give Ino a big-bear hug. " Heeeey is for Horses." she replied laughing.

She was sultry beauty and had blond hair, pale skin, baby-blue eyes, and a curvy figure. She also was wearing Konoha private all-girl school uniform, but she was wearing differently like Hinata and Sakura: The skirt rolled up to a sexier length, her collar was unbuttoned, and tie was untied. She was carrying a Coco Chanel bag.

She was Ino Yamanaka. Like Sakura, and Hinata, she was one of the richest girls in New York. Her father was a well-know psychologist, most of the A-list went to him or sent their children to him. Her mother was a famous supermodel, and like her mother, Ino had started modeling and was looking to being a supermodel when she got older.

"Where's Tenten?" Sakura asked her. "Right here." replied a girl behind Ino. She had beautiful, soft brown eyes, tan skin, and brown hair in 2 Chinese buns. Her figure was curvy but at the same time muscular. She wore the Konoha private all-girl school, but the way Ino, Hinata, and Sakura wore it: The skirt rolled up to a sexier length, her collar was unbuttoned, and tie was untied. She was carrying a Louis Vuitton bag.

Tenten like Sakura, Hinata, and Ino was one of the richest girls in New York. Her father was a big loan shark in Japan. Her mother was a successful CEO of an electronic company in New York. But her parents were divorced and Tenten lived with her mother in New York.

"Ok. Everyone's here! Let's head over to Starbucks!" Sakura shouted with enthusiasm. The girls headed over to Starbucks.

Not wanting to get harassed by the press, Tenten called her limo driver over to take them to Starbucks drive through. And through, the tinted windows Sakura ordered a Strawberries & Crème Frappuccino Blended Crème, Hinata ordered Double Chocolate Chip Frappuccino Blended Crème, Ino ordered a Vanilla Bean and White Chocolate Frappuccino Blended Crème, and Tenten ordered a Tazo Green Tea Frappuccino Blended Crème with Melon Syrup. Since it was a hot day, they all ordered all Frappucicinos.

All of them longed to go inside in Starbucks and order. But they didn't want to get harassed by press.

Sakura sipped her Strawberries & Crème Frappuccino Blended Crème. "This is so good. I won't die if there was no Starbucks." She said dreamily while in Strawberries and Cream Frappuccino heaven. All the other girls' murmured in agreement. "There two things you can't live without, Sakura. Starbucks and a person you can annoy." Tenten said laughing. "Shut up, Tenten." Sakura said pretending to be annoyed and then playfully punched her.

"Enough with Frappucicinos. So, what's going on you guys so far?" Ino said seriously.

Hinata went first informing her good friends about her 1st date with Naruto on Saturday, and how he ate like a pig. "How typical of Naruto." Sakura said rolling her eyes. Ino informed everyone about how she modeled Prada's new line of fall clothes and how she is interested in her mother's client's son, Shikamaru, who seems to be very cute. Tenten informed everyone about her date with Neji where he took to some high up-scale expensive romantic restaurant somewhere in New York. Sakura... er... well didn't have much inform the girls about. She didn't have a boy friend nor was her life very interesting.

Sakura Haruno might have been one of the richest girls in NY. But she had a bit of a tragic past. Her parents had owned a biggest, most, expensive, clinics in NY and were one of the most successful plastic surgeon in New York. But not all of her life they have owned it. There was a time where Sakura's parents were not rich, and had lived in a small 2-room smelly bedroom apartment in one of the worst neighborhoods in New York. They barely had enough money to pay the rent. Before owning one of the one of the biggest, most expensive clinics in New York, Sakura's parents worked in a small unclean clinic with very small pay. Despite being very poor, they were happy. They lived life simply. No designer wear was seen in her life then. That was before; Sakura's parents scrapped enough money to go to medical college and became plastic surgeons. Before, they became the best plastic surgeons in the country.

She met Naruto in first grade. Naruto back then had been the school outcasts; everyone hated him and shunned everyone but Sakura. Sakura understood Naruto and they became good friends.

In fourth grade, they met Gaara Sabaku, who had been in juvie quite a few times. His rep sheet was pretty bad. But if you got to know him, he really wasn't that bad of a kid. He just had a bad childhood.

He had lived in a trailer park. His mother died giving birth to him, and his father was an alcohol addict who would beat him and his siblings. Soon, Gaara learned how to fight back very quickly.

At age 8, he socked his father and broke his nose. His father passed away when he was 9 because of liver failure, he and his siblings were split up and send to different foster homes. Incidents happened, and Gaara would go to another foster home within 2 weeks. No one wanted him.

To Gaara, living with his abusive father was better than the foster homes. As soon, as Gaara's eldest sibling, Temari turned 18; she rescued Gaara and their other sibling from the foster home hell. And that's the story of Gaara. But like Naruto, Gaara liked rapping, but did not start rapping as young as Naruto, but started at 11, when he first heard it on the radio. Rappers like Dr. Dre inspired him.

Gaara was a bit of freak, back then. He didn't trust many people because of his rough past, and being in those decisive foster homes. So, everyone shunned him like they shunned Naruto. But Naruto and Sakura welcomed him. He was wary of them at first, but slowly warmed up with them. And all of three of them became them became and stayed good friends until Naruto and Gaara dropped out of school when they were 11, and Sakura's parent's became rich and moved to a better part of New York.

When her parent's became rich, that's when her world crashed. Sakura's parents sent to her to an elite private school before going she went to Konoha private all-girl school. She didn't fit in; she wasn't like the rest of the rich kids. She was friendless, and all alone. Her parents were too busy with work to spend time with her.

She needed glasses, and started wearing thick-rimmed designer wear large glasses. She started to change from the loud, skinny, tomboy girl who didn't give damn. The girl she was before moving was changing into someone else. She started gaining weight; all she did was read books. She was suddenly very shy and self-conscious and tried to make herself as invisible as she could.

Sakura also started caring about her school-work. She was smart, but she before she moved she didn't care about tests, schoolwork wasn't a big deal. But after she moved, she put all her effort in schoolwork. Soon, she was top in her class.

But most the rich girls were not interested in school work. They started caring only about how cute boys were, how they looked and started wearing skimpy clothes, Skirts that were pretty much belts, 5 inches of makeup pancaked on their face, and large amount of mascara clumped on their eyelashes.

Guys only cared about how cute or hot the girls were and how big their breasts were. It was hard to find a decent guy.

Soon, both genders partied all-night, drinking beer and partying like crazy animals at age 14. With one word on their minds, S-E-X!

That did not help Sakura anymore people. I mean, she was a flat-chested nerd.

But everything changed, again.

When, Sakura's parents died in a car crash. They were on their way home from a party and a truck driver hit them.

She saw the demolished car and their bloody, mangled bodies.

She was scarred for life. Her life changed once again.

They had left her a large amount of money. But that didn't matter at all.

She was all alone. No more mother or father.

She didn't talk and eat for days.

She was sent to an expensive medical asylum.

Her green eyes blank. She just sat there for months. Sometimes, she broke into a fit and cried for her parents.

Then Ino's father met her. He was so kind and nice to her. He didn't force her to eat. He asked her what happened on the night her parents died. She told him everything, how she saw the demolished car and their bloody, mangled, bodies. The ugly gruesome site. She told him everything, how she was unpopular at school, how she missed Naruto and Gaara, how she hated her new life.

He listened, he was kind. In a way, he reminded her of her father. She slowly began to recover from the scarring in her life. She began to eat, she began to laugh. Life was starting to return her.

After a year, she was free to go. She decided to start fresh. First, she changed schools and joined Konoha's All-Girl Private School. Then she sold her the mansion she had lived in with her parents, before they died. She disliked living in such a big lonely house by herself. Instead, she rented a small apartment in an apartment complex in Upstate Newyork nearby Konoha's All-Girl Private School.

Sakura also made friends with Ino. She fixed Sakura up, updating her wardrobe and looks and introduced people to her. Once, again Sakura changed. This time into a sultry & stubborn, pink-haired beauty. But now, Sakura was no softy. She was cold, calculating and crafty. She learned now, that she had to be to survive in the world of the rich.

Of course, with her friends or at school, she wasn't cold, craft, and calculating. She was a very different person. Caring & warm, was more like it. But she was careful, since anyone could double-cross her.

She made friends and soon she made into the top and was pretty much the queen bee of Konoha's All-Girl Private School: known for her upbeat personality, and for her great fashion sense. She was kind to the unpopular girls, since she was once one of them. But she also let them know what they were doing wrong, because to her, you always learn from your mistakes.

But Sakura was known very well for the other side of her playful, mischievous & devilish side of her, which she fondly called "Inner Sakura." Inner Sakura was known to drive teachers to the brink of insanity. New teachers at the first week of the job would run out screaming and quit the job.

She was also known as a heartbreaker too. She was known to flirt with boys and then leave them. To tell you, the truth, she was scared of an actual relationship. Or she would feel that the boy wasn't the right one for her. It was rare for her to her in a "real" relationship with a guy. That's why she had "boy toys", she played with their feelings and then left them at the next minute. Mostly, because she was afraid, one day he would be there, and another he would leave her all alone, like her parents did.

Sakura liked the fast, upbeat and glamorous life of the rich. But she preferred her, old life when she was poor. But at the same time, she lusted for something more. She wanted something else. Something she didn't know.

And that's the tragic past of one of the richest girls of New York. But little did she know that her life again was going change, as she was laughing with her friends and drinking her Strawberries & Crème Frappuccino Blended Crème.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -

**End of The Chapter a/n:** Hey! I hope you guys like this story. It has been one of my unsuccessful new stories that I was planning to take down. And I didn't want to really take this down, so I gave this story another chance to prove it is worthy of staying up here XD.

And I don't really have any current inspiration. But inspiration comes with reviews and I don't have any of reviews for this story.

So, please review! Click the button below that says review and I'll give you some cake and cookies and a new chapter if everyone reviews! Yes, a new chapter with Itachi starring as a sexy English teacher in a uniform teaching love-struck girls Shakespeare.

All that if you click the little button that says "review". It's a good deal.

And I would take if I were you.

Please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lust, chapter 2**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own characters of Naruto or the storyline of Naruto.

**a/n:** Chapter 2 is up, folks. And it was very hard to write. I'm not going back to my old stories and updating. There will be a future lemon coming up, but not so soon. We can't have Itachi and Sakura screwing like two bunnies when they first meet each other, right? I've got some awesome inspiration for this story. Enjoy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Recap_

_And that's the tragic past of one of the richest girls of New York. But little did she know that her life again was going change, as she was laughing with her friends and drinking her frappuccino._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2**

Time passed by quickly, as the girls laughed and told each other about current events in their lives. Sakura looked at her Burberry timepieces moon phase leather watch on her dainty wrist. It was 7:50.

"We have to get going. School is going to start in a couple of minutes." Sakura told the other girls, everyone got excited. Konoha All-girl Private school was always full of juicy new gossip everyday about everyone on the A-list. Everyone was dying to get the new scoop, today.

Tenten told to the driver to take them back to school. And soon they arrived. Every girl on the campus watched Tenten, Ino, Hinata, and Sakura come out of the limo and walk towards the camps, observing what shoes they were wearing and what new accessories they had on, since they always had the hottest thing off the market. Sakura smirked as she heard some of the whispers being said about her as she passed by. She didn't care if it was good or bad, but she loved the attention.

Almost every girl on her face had a look of awe and jealousy on their face, as they passed by. They were what every girl wanted to be.

A pathetic b-lister scurried towards Sakura and said "I love the watch you are wearing Sakura! Where did you get it?" She asked her in a nasal voice.

Sakura smiled "Saks 5th avenue of course. It's Burberry, by the way."

The B-lister stared at Sakura in awe. She had actually smiled at her! Then she ran off to go tell her friends that the queen bee of the school had actually smiled at her.

Tenten shook her head and Ino snickered, after the girl left. "I don't understand how you can actually say anything back. It's hilarious, every time they stare at us in awe and then go off to tell their little friends every single thing we did." Ino said.

Sakura shrugged. "Eh. It doesn't hurt to be kind and tell them something. But I have to admit, it gets pretty pathetic. They don't really need to act so low." Sakura said.

"B-but you've been wearing that watch for a couple of weeks now, it's not really new. And she had already completed you about it, last Friday." Hinata pointed out.

"You have to wear uniforms, so it's not like there much to compliment. And besides, I'm not much of a jewelry girl. Let's change the subject, I'm bored. Ino, tell us more about that so-called cute son of one of your clients. Does he have a girlfriend?" Sakura asked Ino.

"No one I know so far. But it's going around that Temari, Gaara's big sister, you know who's a fashion designer fancies him." Ino said bitterly.

"I'm sure you can win him over. Besides, Kiba is really smitten by Temari right now; he won't let her get away from him." Sakura said reassuring Ino.

"What was his name again?" Tenten asked Ino.

"It's Nara Shikamaru." Ino said.

"Nara Shikamaru. The son of the woman, who is know world wide for her famous Nara clothing and accessories line. I'll see what I can dig up on him, any crimes or ex-girl friends." Tenten promised.

Tenten, by some mean could get the scoop on everyone, their past, whether they had any crimes, which they dated, etc. Tenten's father had a lot of friends in the black market and that was how Sakura guessed how Tenten could get info on everyone.

"Any big breakups this week?"

"Nothing unless you count that Miss London who got her crown taken away, because she hooked up with one of the judges before the competition," Ino said.

"Boring," Sakura said lazily.

"The biggest breakup right now really, is that boy you broke with last week." Tenten said.

"W-what was his name? I forgot." Hinata asked.

"It was Evan something. Son of some rich film director. He was really hot. And a good boy toy. What a shame. "Ino said wistfully.

"But he was an asshole." Sakura reminded Ino. Unlike most girls, she was unfazed about talking her all her ex-boyfriends or in this case, boy toys.

The bell rang.

"So, you have any idea who your next "target" is?" Tenten asked Sakura. Sakura usually had "target", a guy she wanted to make her next boyfriend/boy toy.

"Nobody yet." Sakura said.

Too bad, she didn't know her next "target" was going to be her new English teacher...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, a young man stood in the staffroom, scowling. He was handsome, blessed with exceedingly good looks. He was dressed professional, with a three piece black Armani suit. It was quite obvious, today was his first day on the job. He wouldn't admit it, but he was nervous.

_Why did I take up this job again?_ He asked himself. _To piss off my father, who I loathe, who wanted me to work in the family law firm._

Yes, he had taken this job just for the sake to get the satisfaction of pissing off his family.

But he didn't get that satisfaction too much. He was the rebel of his family, the black sheep of the clan. But that wasn't his fault, he wanted something different for himself and the clan didn't want that.

But at the same time, he was one of the greatest prodigies of his clan.

He was 21. At age 13, he had graduated from a private high school. And then went to study a private school in Switzerland from extremely intelligent and talented children. He hated it, it was hell. At age 17, he returned to the U.S, and went to Harvard to study law for three years and graduated with an MBA. He was one of the every few people under 18 to ever get accepted into college and one of Harvard's youngest graduated with a MBA. He was the first person to graduate in the study of law with an MBA in three years.

His father wanted to him to work in the clan's legendary law firm, which almost everyone in the A-list went to, when they needed a lawyer, making his clan part of the A-list, too.

He had refused. He was sick and tired of his so-called family making decisions for him; controlling his life and pressuring him. He hadn't even wanted to study law at first; he had wanted to study medicine and martial arts. But gradually over time, he learned to like law.

He moved out the family villa and into the city. For a year, he worked as a public defender. But that still wasn't enough for his father. His father still pursed him to work for the clan's firm.

Then he decided that he would crush his father's will to get him ever to work for the firm. He decided to take up a normal, pathetic, job that no one in his prestigious family would ever dare to take up, a teaching job. He wouldn't work in a public school that was a risky job in New York, since none of the public schools were very good. He sent his resume to Konoha's Private All-boy school and had immediately secured a position as an English teacher.

The only thing was, at the last minute they had transferred him. Instead, he would be working at Konoha's Private all girl school as an English teacher.

Now, he didn't know much about women. The only contact he had with a woman was with his mother and he hadn't talked with his mother in a long time. He thought woman were insensible, money crazy, idiotic, shopholic creatures that were made by god to be man's weakness, somehow.

He disliked woman. He didn't get along with woman. All of them ran after him, like bees buzzing around honey, all because of his good looks. They were annoying as hell. Not once in his lifetime, had he met a woman that hadn't got flustered and bothered after meeting him. All of them were after him, for either a quick fuck or a boyfriend or a husband or fiancée.

He was everything a woman wanted in a package: good looking, bad assed, intelligent, charming, and rich. To woman, he was god's gift. He couldn't help it, but he didn't like the way they chased him.

To tell you the truth, he has never really had a girlfriend. He wasn't interested in woman.

But don't get me wrong, he isn't gay. Of course, he's had a few one night stands. Don't forget, he has hormones like every young man out there.

But there was nothing he hated more than women, except his father, his clan, and his annoying-as-hell little brother.

And now, he had to teach English to crazy and horny teenage girls. This wasn't going to abode well.

The minute he found out he was going, he wanted to resign. But then he thought about the minute his father would find out. He would laugh at him, thinking he couldn't last a minute trying to living his life without his money or his clan. He wouldn't let his father the satisfaction of it.

So, he kept the job. Everyone around him was female, expect the janitor. He was positive; there was no greater humiliation than this. He didn't know how, but he hoped he would get through this crazy year.

God save him. Because he had no clue what was in store for him.

He stared at the delicious-looking pastry and steaming hot coffee the busty blonde headmaster had left him. He was starving. He devoured the pasty and drank the entire coffee in seconds.

He stared at his hands. It was soon time, to go to his classroom and teach those English classes to all those crazy females.

_Damn, I really need a smoke right now._ He thought. His hands were trembling in anxiety.

_Badly. _

The name of this unfortunate man was Uchiha Itachi.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura sighed. So far, her day had been boring. She had been screamed at by her cooking teacher, for not making the soufflé properly, the film and arts teacher for talking back, her human anatomy teacher for making an "unnecessary" comment about the human reproductive system, her French teacher for swearing in French and being "smart-alecky", Her APT college math teacher, for being cheeky with him, and by the bimbo gym teacher, for asking her if she hooked up with that senior stud-muffin, Roy at Konoha's private All-boy school. And so, she had been sent to the headmaster. Except, the headmaster was busy, and so now she was here, sitting on a chair, waiting in the office.

She couldn't help it. It was her nature. But damn, she really wanted to know if her bimbo gym teacher actually did hook up with that guy. It was all over the school, and if it was true, she would get her fired.

_Serves her right. That slut makes us do pushups, which we shouldn't be doing and won't let us use the work out equipment. And all she does is talk on that Blackberry of hers with her friends. But, I'll get Tenten to find out later._

If she did get her fired, it would be the twentieth teacher she sent packing during all the years she had attended the school.

She impatiently tapped her manicured nails, against the arm of the chair. "Shizune, what's taking her so long?" She asked the secretary and receptionist. "Tsunade-sama has an important meeting. Don't except her to hurry up. And besides, Sakura you won't be here waiting for her, if had only kept your mouth shut and acted well." Shizune said, shaking her head in disapproval at Sakura.

Sakura grinned. "I can't help it." She said.

"Well, soon, you are going to have to learn how to keep your mouth shut." Shizune replied, before going back to her paperwork.

Sakura picked off the latest U.S News off a desk near her. She flipped through it.

_Eh, nothing interesting. _

The U.S Week didn't contain any new juicy gossip and there were no good picture of flustered celebrities on the **See! Celebrities, they are just like us...**page.

The whole issue was about the verdict of Saddam Hussein.

_He is so last year. And the bastard, got what he deserved, the death penalty. Except, he should have been tortured and then have an extremely long painful death. _

Sighing, she set down the U.S News issue and started counting the tiles on the ceiling, waiting for the headmaster to come and see her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi wiped a beat of perspiration off his forehead. His morning had been hell. It had been exactly what he expected, terrible. So far three and a half hours had gone by, and he had taught three classes. His first class was a bunch of new freshman girls, who had ogled and giggled over him and didn't pay a single bit of attention. He would probably have gone over the lesson with them again, tomorrow. Most of them had failed the simple test of grammar wrong, which he planned to give to each class he had, so he could determine the girls' levels of grammar and English.

His second and third class had been a bunch of senior girls, who like the freshman girls ogled over him. But they actually had the nerve to hit on him and make moves on him. He shook his head. God damnit, he was a teacher! Students do not hit on teachers. Teachers and students do not and should not go out. It would be against the rules. Did these girls' have any dignity?

He scowled. _Of course they don't. They were the famous daughters of the prestigious A-list. They smoked and they started drinking by age 12. Spoiled rich brats who got whatever they wanted served on a silver platter, who's parents don't care what they do even if it's illegal, as long as they didn't fuck up things and screw up for them. They have never been disciplined in their life. _

He slammed his hand against his desk. Well, if they have never been disciplined, they are going to start getting disciplined. Because no one ever disobeys him. The famous famed Uchiha Itachi.

He smirked. Oh yes, no one would ever dare to defy him. He would show them the consequences if they dared to.

From now on, he was the cold, mean, asshole English teacher.

Now, it was time to get lunch and rejoice.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The headmaster is now ready to see you." Shizune, finally said, after what seemed ages.

Sakura scowled. _What took Tsunade so long? Man, I miss the old headmaster, the old geezer. At least he didn't take so long. _

Sarutobi, the previous headmaster of Konoha's private all-girl school and Konoha's private all-boy, who had surprisingly been male, was shot a couple of years ago by a sleazy well-known drug lord in the A-list named Orochimaru, who had been one of his students in the past.

In his will, he had passed on the position to the current headmaster, Tsunade, who was the first headmaster's great-granddaughter.

Sakura wouldn't admit it, but she missed the old guy. He was kind to her and wasn't too harsh on her for the punishments.

She stormed into the headmaster's office. "Tsunade-sama, what took you so long?" she demanded.

Tsunade, the busty blonde female headmaster sighed, "A meeting about the charity auction that is going to be held her next month. Honestly, Sakura, why don't keep out of trouble for once? And you wouldn't have to wait for me. And besides, this is a waste of my time and your time. Take a seat." She said, clearly tired of Sakura.

Sakura glowered and then sank into a comfortable, cozy plush chintz chair, bracing herself for Tsunade's lecture.

"Sakura, you need to get your act together. What happened to you? Before your parent's death, you were a perfect student with absolutely no behavior problems. Now look at you! You answer back to the teachers and the Newsweek has pictures plastered of you getting trashed from parties! That isn't a good image to have. No good college is going to accept a girl like that, who could tarnish their reputations."

"Just leave my parents out this okay? I wasn't happy even when they were alive! It's been a long time since I've actually been truly happy." Sakura snapped.

Tsunade's eyes saddened. "Then, what will make you happy? Do whatever your heart desires."

"I don't know." Sakura said quietly.

All was silent. Finally Tsunade cleared her throat. "Sakura, you are free to leave now. I've decided to let you off the hook this time. But next time you won't be so lucky." She said sternly.

Sakura turned to leave.

"Oh, before you leave, tell me, is it true that gym teacher is sleeping with that senior Roy at the boy's school?" Tsunade asked Sakura curiously.

Sakura grinned. _Of course, Tsunade like the rest of us is dying to know too. Most likely, so she can know if she won her betting pools. _"I don't know yet, but I will." She said, before leaving the office.

Tsunade shook her head in disappointment. Damn it! She was dying to know if the rumor was true or was true or not. She had bet 100 bucks that it was true on the betting pools.

_Oh well_, she thought. At least she had her favorite Sake to drown her sorrows in.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura headed to the cafeteria, since it was off-period for her. She was craving some food. She put some California tuna rolls on a tray, and then she skimmed the cafeteria, looking for Tenten, Ino, and Hinata. Promptly, she found them, waving wildly at her.

"Where were you?" Ino implored. Sakura sighed, "Headmistress's office. I got into trouble for mouthing off, but only really for asking that bimbo gym teacher if she slept with that stud-muffin senior Roy who goes to the all-boy school. Tenten snorted.

"Did you find out if she did?" she eagerly asked Sakura.

"Nah. I wish, though. Can you find out if she did, later on?" Sakura told her.

"Sure." Tenten said.

"S-sakura, did you have English yet?" Hinata timidly queried Sakura.

"Not yet, why?" Sakura wanted to know.

"OH MY GOD! You haven't heard!" Ino shrieked.

"I-no, lower your voice!" Hinata said, scolding Ino.

"It's going around that the English teacher is totally hot. Young, sexy, badass, and rich, all in one package," Tenten whispered.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "You had him yet? And what happened to the old one? And what was your source?" Sakura asked, interested.

"Senior and freshman girls who had him. Old one, quit because of you, Sakura, she couldn't stand you. He is the current English teacher, unless you make him go crazy too and quit like the rest of the teachers you've sent packing." Ino said.

Sakura smirked. "If I like him, I just might let him stay. But he sounds like a fun one to annoy." She said thoughtfully.

"B-but I heard Akiko Kiminashi got her eyes on him." Hinata spoke. Sakura dangerously narrowed her eyes. She absolutely hated Akiko Kiminashi. Akiko was her main rival, always battling Sakura for the position of the school's queen bee. A Korean, half Japanese girl with flawless skin, shiny, thick, black hair, like the models in the Pantene shampoo ads do, and a rather buxom, pleasing body, which she got after she had plastic surgery.

Akiko was known to steal Sakura's boyfriends/boy toys, and Sakura did not like people stealing what was hers.

Akiko had also gone to the same private school Sakura had gone to before Sakura's parents died and before she attended this one. The private school, where Sakura was ridiculed, knows as fat nerd, where her life was made miserable. Akiko had been the most popular girl and had been one of the girls that had harassed her.

Soon after Sakura started attending Konoha's private all girl school, Akiko had transferred too.

Sakura has determined to never let her get the better out of her.

"So? I don't care. If I like him, I'll take dibs on him." Sakura said calmly.

"But I heard she really likes this guy. Being the bitch, she is and everything, she won't back down." Ino remarked.

"Pft. Anyways, I'm pretty sure Tsunade bet on whether not if the bimbo gym is sleeping with Roy, because she asked me earlier when I was in her office." Sakura said, with a mouthful of California rolls.

Everyone rolled their eyes. Tsunade was known for her addiction of gambling and Japanese sake.

"But I can't believe she actually asked you if you knew? I can only imagine how much she bet." Ino buzzed excitedly.

Sakura gobbled up the rest of the California rolls. "Not much. Tsunade's being of a bit of a cheapskate, right now. Besides, I heard her muttering to herself. She bet a hundred bucks. Hey, Hinata are you going to eat the rest of those Salmon pinwheels?"

"N-no, you can have them. I'm full." Hinata dumped the rest of her meal on Sakura's tray.

"Thanks." Sakura started, wolfing down the salmon pinwheels.

"Still hungry? You known you're going to get fat soon if you are going to keep eating that much." Ino chortled.

"Look who's talking Ino-pig. Besides, I haven't have breakfast or dinner, so of course I'd be hungry. The salmon pinwheels and California rolls have only a small amount of calories. And I'm so over the diet thing. I need my nutrition." Sakura examined her nails.

Ino pretended to be offended. "Hey don't call me pig, forehead-girl!" Ino playfully smacked Sakura.

Tenten and Hinata rolled their eyes. Sakura and Ino were always like that.

"Break it up girls." Tenten said good-naturedly.

"Don't tell me. Ino pig was the one to start it!" Sakura said, lightheartedly.

"Don't waste your time. The bell is going to ring any minute, let's head to our next class." Tenten pointed to the clock.

The girls got up, disposed of their trash and headed towards their next and last class of the day.

That certain class happened to be English.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once, Sakura arrived in the English classroom, she decided on a seat in the middle of the room and sat down, waiting, for other students and the teacher to arrive. Tenten, Hinata, and Ino were busy getting the items they need for the class, from their lockers.

Bored, Sakura took a page from her sketch book and started sketching the interior of the classroom. She became immersed in her sketching, she didn't notice other girls arriving or Tsunade coming in the class, introducing the new English teacher.

"Girls, please welcome Uchiha Itachi. He is your new English teacher, since Ms. Lowell resigned. Give him your uttermost attention and be on your best behavior, I will not stand for any bad behavior in this class, since he is a new teacher." Tsunade strictly said.

And in walked the new English teacher. Gasps, whispers, and whistles were heard. And the English teacher spoke, "Thank you, Tsunade-san, however now your assistance is not needed."

Tsunade gave a curt now. "They're yours, now Uchiha." she said, before leaving.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blab, blah, blab was all Sakura heard. She was busy in her own world, sketching her doodles, not concentrating. She did not even see the new English teacher and at the moment, she didn't really care.

The new English teacher had said nothing yet to the class and began writing on the board, giving the class to whisper for a couple more minutes.

Ino, Tenten, and Hinata were currently frustrated. Their friend was in her own world, doodling in her sketchbook and so she hadn't notice anything. Not even the sexy new teacher, Uchiha Itachi. All of them were dying to spill out of their thoughts of him with each other, but with Sakura too.

Ino ripped a piece of paper and started scrawling: hey, earth to forehead-girl! WAKE UP. LOOK AT THE FINE PIECE OF EYE-CANDY RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU!

After she finished writing, she crumpled the small piece of paper into a ball and with her best aim; she threw the note at Sakura.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THWACK! Suddenly, Sakura was awakened from her sketching. Now alert, Sakura touched the back of her head, _huh?_ She thought. Someone had thrown something at her head. She looked down on the ground and saw the note, Ino flashed her a smirk. Then she understood; it was a note from Ino.

"But geez, she didn't have to throw it at my head!" Sakura said out loud, annoyed.

Then all the girls turned to stare at her. Sakura was puzzled, and then realized to her horror; she had said it out loud! She hadn't meant to say that out loud.

_Oh crap!_

Sakura reached to snatch the note, before anyone could see it.

But right then, when Sakura reached to grab the note, Itachi turned away from his notes on the board.

Sakura got a good look at him and gasped.

He was dazzling. He was every word that meant handsome; attractive, beauty, bright, brilliant, centerfold, colorful, delightful, dream, drop-dead, elegant, enjoyable, exquisite, fine, flamboyant, foxy, gaudy, glittering, glorious, good, good-looking, grand, handsome, impressive, knockout, lavish, lovely, lulu, luxuriant, luxurious, magnificent, opulent, ostentatious, pleasing, plush, pretentious, pulchritudinous, ravishing, resplendent, showy, splendid, splendiferous, stunning, sublime, sumptuous, superb, ten, you name it.

He was a scrumptious cake or cookie she could eat in seconds.

His long, black, soft, silky hair sexily fell into his onyx colored eyes. He had well sculptured features and pale skin. His steely and focused eyes were hidden under his luscious, long, dark, and heavy lashes.

Sakura could feel her heart beating faster, every moment she was looking at him. He took her breath away...

He was wearing an expensive looking black three-piece Armani tux and black and white striped silk tie, making he look too professional to be a teacher. He radiated an intelligent, professional, and skilled full aura.

Even, well under his suit, Sakura could see his impressive six pack and well-muscled biceps.

And he was staring right at her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

**End of chapter a/n:** I hope you guys, really liked it. I worked on this instead, doing three of my big projects in English, Social Studies, and Science, or Biology, which are due very soon.

What gave me some of my inspiration of this chapter, were listening to music, mostly JPOP songs like:

"**Juicy" By Koda Kumi**

**"Shake It" By Koda Kumi**

**"Passion" By Utada Hikaru**

**"Fairy world" By Ayumi Hamasaki**

And** "Hold me Down" By Danity Kane. **

If you get some time, you should defiantly listen to these songs, they have dubbed versions on YouTube. And I think **"Juicy"** totally fits the part when Sakura first lays her eyes on Itachi

That's all

Ciao, until the next chapter.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

**Lust, Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

**a/n:** Nothing new. Except I fixed the order of the chapter and edited a bit of grammer here and there. So, everything is fixed. Nothing's screwed up anymore. YAY!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Recap:**_

_Even, well under his suit, Sakura could see his impressive six pack and well-muscled biceps. _

_And he was staring right at her. _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi bristled. Just like he had expected, some stupid idiotic girl would interrupt his class before he could actually get done.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura felt her heart flutter.

"Your name?" He asked her in a deep smooth masculine voice.

"Haruno Sakura." She managed to squeak out.

Itachi picked up his clipboard and scanned a piece of paper.

"Ah Haruno. Next time, please refrain from passing notes or saying unnecessary comments, which are needless, not to be said."

Then he walked towards Sakura's desk and picked up Ino's note.

"As a punishment, I shall read your note to the entire class."

_This can't be happening_, Sakura thought.

"Hey, earth to forehead-girl! WAKE UP. LOOK AT THE FINE PIECE OF EYE-CANDY RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU!" He read out loud.

"First of all, I appreciate who ever woke up Haruno from her daydreaming. But the key of this class is to learn not to ogle at me like mindless idiot. Since, this is the first offence I will not ask who wrote the note and Haruno will not receive a detention."

The class filled with laughter and Sakura felt her face burn.

"Don't laugh. That goes the same for all of you."

The laughter quickly stopped.

"You're other teachers may allow this type of behavior in their classes, but I won't allow it. Let me tell you something, I'm not like the rest of your teachers. I have some rules you must follow in order to stay and learn in this class. If you choose to not follow my rules, there are consequences such as a detention or going straight to the dean's office. I will list the most important rules on the board. Do you understand?"

"Yes." The class chorused back.

"Good."

Itachi walked back to the front of the class and started writing his rules on the board with a dry erase pen.

"Rule number one; don't ever talk back to me or try to argue with me. I'll send you immediately to the dean's office or give you detention for a week. When my judgment is given, it's given, no but's or if's. You will follow it and listen to it whether you like it or not. Don't ever try to change my judgment.

"Rule numbers two, raise your hand when you want to speak. I know your teachers since Kindergarten have been teaching you this, but some of you frankly just don't pay attention or it just doesn't get through your thick skulls and you just blurt out want you want to say with out any manners. I'm pretty sure none of your parents thought to actually teach you any of you.

"Rule number three, refrain from speaking when another person is talking. That's one thing I despise very much. First of all, it's rude to speak when another person's talking. It's their turn to speak not yours. But some of you just don't care or understand and start blabbering the minute someone else is talking."

"Rule number four, don't ever pass notes or doodle in my class. It's rude and someone you don't want to might read it. And remember secrets are no fun unless you tell everyone. If you have to tell someone something, tell them when you are not in my class."

"Rule number five, don't ever go off topic in my class. It's perfectly fine to make connections. But I'm sure nobody in this room wants to know or gives a damn that your mom goes shopping at the same place as I did. And don't speak about anything that isn't related to English or doesn't concern English. And please refrain from talking about who had a tryst with whom or who date who, or what are the hottest MAC cosmetics on the market, etc. I don't care about it, even though someone might care about, but it's my judgment that counts here in this classroom. I don't care for gossip.

"Rule number seven: you will always turn in my assignments or essays. I will accept no excuse, unless you were not there for that assignment or that you didn't understand that assignment, which then you will spend two hours after school with me drilling in your brain to understand it and afterwards the assignment will be due the next day. If you don't turn in the work that I give you that will result in an instantaneous F for your grade, a trip to the headmaster's office and detention for two whole weeks. Homework may be intricate and might be too much for you, but from my assignments you will actually learn for once what English is, which many you don't know what is.

"Rule number eight: don't try to be cheeky or flirt with me. I'm not interested in a relationship with any of you, so don't even try your lucky. And remember, I'm your teacher not one of your stupid little boyfriends.

"And lastly rule number nine, don't whine about my rules. They are for your own good, to make you actually behave in my class and partly to make your life miserable. I really don't care what you think about my rules; all I care is that you follow them. You can sob about it to the headmaster or to your precious daddy, who will vow to get me to surrender my position not before humiliating me. Let me assure you before hand, that's not going to happen. This is the real world; you can't get everything you want with your precious daddy's money. You can get almost everything you want with money, but not everything. Now, I'm not some poor beggar or some deadbeat pathetic c-lister. Like you I am part of the prestigious A-list. But I work hard and have manners and know what the real world is like unlike you snot-nose brats that relay on your loving daddy's money." Itachi said dryly.

He started passing papers out.

"Now, to make sure I'm clear I'm going to pass out to each and everyone one of you a set of these rules and a pact, which you will sign, that signifies you agree to all my rules. If you refuse to sign, I'll send you to the dean."

Then Itachi started to pass out the rules. One girl, Powers Jenna, the school's rebel and extremely spoiled brat started to object. "This is shit. There's no way I'm following all those rules. Those rules are stupid." She said bravely to Itachi, sneering.

"Please go to the dean's office within twenty seconds, before I call security." was Itachi's cool answer.

"Make me." Jenna dared him.

"Very well." And Itachi whipped out his Motorola Q and dialed security. And within seconds, security was there escorting Jenna out of the classroom.

"Gah! I'll get you for this; my dad will make sure you'll never get a job again." Jenna spat out while trying to get away from the security guards.

Itachi smirked.

"Foolish girl. She didn't hear a single word I said. Now, is there anyone else that dares to not sign the agreement? Please go join Jenna in the dean's office, if there are any objects."

Itachi paused, daring any one to leave the classroom.

No one made a sound or an attempt to move.

"Good. Let's proceed, shall we? Please review the rules and sign at the bottom page and place it on my desk, when you are done. When, everyone is finished, we will go on to the next part of class?"

Sakura mentally snorted in her mind, when someone passed her the sheet that had Itachi's rules and the agreement at the bottom.

_What does he think he's doing? What will he gain from this? I don't think I've met a guy who's such an asshole. He even worst than Snape from Harry Potter_, she thought.

_But that just makes him even more attractive._

Sakura signed her name at the bottom of the sheet, with a big flourish.

Pretty soon, everyone one turned in the sheet.

"Now class, we will have a test next. You will be having this test, so I can perceive and conclude the level of English everyone is at. This test will take 30 to 60 minutes depending how much you actually understand. You have the entire class left to finish; if you finish early you may silently read." Itachi said, passing more papers out.

"You may start now."

The entire class was silent besides the sound of pencils furiously scratching against paper.

Sakura got through the test in a jiffy, scribbling down the answers and filling in the bubbles.

She was done in ten minutes. And since she didn't want to be the first one to turn in her test and to kill time, Sakura double-checked her answers thrice.

She was sure that all of them were right.

Finally, she could take it in and decided to turn in her paper, even though she was going to be the first one to turn her paper in.

She got out of her seat and quietly walked to Itachi's desk. He was sitting in his chair, engrossed in a book. Sakura hoped he wouldn't notice her, but the minute she put the paper on his desk, his neck snapped up and turned to face Sakura.

"Ah, Haruno. Hoping, that I wouldn't notice? Too bad." He whispered. Sakura didn't dare to move or speak. "You are the first one done, I believe. " Itachi noted.

He smirked. "I hope you checked answers. I wouldn't want you to fail this test, because you were foolish." He said, his hot breath fanning her neck.

Then he sat down and turned back to his book.

Sakura almost let out a sigh of relief and turned around and treaded back to her desk.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is boring. For the past hour and half, Sakura had been waiting for everyone else to finish.

Why are people having trouble? That test is very easy. It covered English we learned back in fourth or fifth grade, she thought irritated.

She tried to read the book, she always brought along with her incase if she ever needed it, Catcher in The Rye. But she couldn't concentrate.

Finally, she sneaked out her Moleskine notebook and started sketching random people in the class.

_Damn, I hope class is ending soon. _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi peered up above from the book he was reading.

He was currently reading and watching his class, looking for cheaters and students breaking rules, while reading the DaVinci Code for the 500th time.

No one had really finished besides a couple of girls.

And now he was wondering if that test was really hard?

But he wasn't fazed if only a few girls actually understood. After all, they were rich snot-nosed brats, because many of them didn't really give a damn about school.

He could only imagine how behind some of the girls were. This changed his plans entirely. Looks like, he would have to start the year off by teaching nouns, verbs, and adjectives.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon, fifty minutes passed by, but very slowly.

"Please turn in all tests, even if you didn't finish. The bell will ring in two minutes." Itachi told the class.

The girls who didn't finish the test, immediately rose from there seats and turned in their tests.

Many of the girls were sighing in relief and massaging their temples.

Sakura rolled her eyes. _Drama queens. _

Itachi looked like he was about to say something, but suddenly someone's cell phone went off.

Da-da-de-da-de was the upbeat ring tone.

All the girls immediately whipped out and flipped out their cell phones in a jiffy. Wasn't their cell phone, all the girls concluded and they all looked up at Itachi.

Then Itachi after quietly cursing to himself, he rummaged through his pocket and fumbled out his blackberry.

"Hello?" He grumpily answered into the phone.

"Itachi." The carefully contained voice said back.

Itachi wanted pull out his hair.

It was his father.

"Give me a minute please, father." He murmured back quickly almost inaudible.

He put down the blackberry on his desk, so his father couldn't hear him and looked at the clock on the wall. Five minutes before dismissal. It wouldn't hurt to let them go a little earlier. He turned back to his students.

"Class is dismissed. You may leave now." He told the class smoothly.

Almost immediately, the girls grabbed all there things and scurried out of the room.

Itachi smirked. It looks like he scared the hell out of this class.

He picked up his phone. "Yes, father. What do you want to talk about?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura wanted to jump up and down. It was a Friday and the weekend officially started now.

After exiting the English classroom, Sakura met up with Tenten, Hinata, and Ino.

"Oh my God! Did you see how hot he was?" Ino shrieked once they were off the campus and in Tenten's limo.

"Duh. Everybody saw. You're stating the obvious." Tenten said, rolling her eyes.

"Pft, he's an asshole." Sakura huffed.

"Humph, you are just mad because you got in trouble and what did you expect him to do? Give you a lollipop?" Ino teased.

"B-but he's a teacher, so he has to be strict." Hinata pointed out.

"And you have to admit he is pretty hot too, even if he is." Tenten added in.

"Then I'll have to forgive him for his good looks." Sakura said giggling

All the girls sighed, blushing, probably imagine Itachi on a Calvin Klein Underwear billboard on Wall street.

"D-defiantly." Hinata said.

"Too bad he's a teacher, or I would have jumped his bones. What a shame." Ino said sighing, shaking her head.

"Wouldn't have everyone? He's forbidden." Sakura scowled.

"How is he forbidden? It's a free world. And I don't think he's married, I didn't see a ring on his finger." Tenten asked.

"B-but he's a teacher!" Hinata protested.

Sakura shook her head. "Hinata's right, it's an unwritten rule practically that you should have a relationship with your teacher."

"No, Tenten is right. So what if it's a teacher? Nothing is restricted in the A-list. And so what if you break the rules? We're all about breaking the rules and getting away with it. If you get away with having a relationship with him, you'll be the buzz everywhere, not that you aren't already. It will just make you seem even more daring." Ino said determined.

"Maybe. For, now I'll just ogle at him from afar."

"Come on, Sakura you are no fun. Akio might just get him before you!" Ino pestered Sakura.

This seemed to drive Sakura over the edge, Akio winning over Itachi.

"There's no way in hell, I'll let that happen." Sakura said determined.

"That's the spirit, Sakura!" Tenten and Hinata cheered.

"But remember, it isn't going to be as easy as you think it is." Ino reminded her, with a slight hint.

"I'm not going to let her get him. But I'm not going to purse a relationship with him."

"... You really are no fun Sakura." Ino said sighing.

"She just needs some more determination." Tenten said.

"I-it won't be long before she'll be chasing after him." Hinata assured Ino.

"Yup, Sakura can't resist a challenge."

And Ino, Hinata and Tenten burst into laughter.

"Hey! That's not very nice. "Sakura said, pretending to be offended.

"You're not very nice." Ino said teasingly.

"Excuse me, but Miss Tenten, we are nearby Miss Haruno's apartment complex, like you specified." The driver butted in.

"See you later Sakura. Girl's night is tomorrow at my house Ino. Remember to bring your PJs and be prepared for a night of fun." Ino said.

"Bye Sakura!" Tenten chorused.

"B-bye." was Hinata's timid reply.

"Bye." Sakura said, waving and she gracefully excited from the limo and gently closed the door. She didn't want the limo to drop her off straight off at the apartment complex, since she didn't want anyone to see her getting out of a limo, because she lived in a not-so rich neighborhood.

And so she started the long walk to her home.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**END OF CHAPTER A/N:** I hoped you guys liked it. Again, sorry about the screw up with chapter 2 and chapter 1. I'd really be grateful if someone could help me get it back to normal. I don't want to delete the story and posted it up again, since alot of people has this story on alerts and favorites.


	4. Chapter 4

**Lust, Chapter 4**

**READ ME: **This was supposed to be up two weeks, ago when I pretty much finished writing this entire chapter. But then suddenly almost the entire chapter disappeared and there was only about a paragraph left. Why did this happen, well, you see, I write almost all of chapters on Yahoo! Notepad since Microsoft Word tends to freeze on my computer and so my parents if they ever plan to snoop on my laptop can never find it. But working on Yahoo! Notepad isn't such a good idea, since it's an unstable online data base. I have never lost anything too big and I've never had any problems with Yahoo! Notepad. Until now. The night before, I almost finished writing this entire chapter, Yahoo decided to have a 5,000 maximum word limit on notepad and this chapter is way over that limit, so Yahoo deleted everything after 5,000 words.

So, I pretty much had to work from scratch. I never got much time to work on this chapter until now, since I have February vacation. So I spent much of my February vacation, writing this entire chapter. This is pretty long by the way, 22 pages on Microsoft word. I finished typing up the entire chapter a couple of days ago, and I am waiting for my BETA, MoonVeil to edit it. But I couldn't wait anymore now, so here's the unedited verison. The edited version should be up soon.

I know many of you like this story, and so I made this chapter extra long for you guys. I've also been getting some questions about this story. Like, why do I list brand-names and why am I so descriptive? I'll answer those right now: Well, in the book series, such as A-list, Gossip Girl, which Lust's plot is similar to, all list brand-names and I want this story to be professional, I guess like those books, since people read them. And I'm not so descriptive compared to other authors, and adding details helps readers picture the scene, so that's why I do add detail even though it's not a whole ton.

And people do tell me this story is cheesy, crappy and like a bad-verison of Laguna Beach. First of all, I'm not the best writer and sometimes I do wonder why people actually read my stories since I'm nothing compared to the great authors like SilverShine and Mahi-Mahi and so many others. But I'm young and I'm still learning and it hurts to have your stories being called "cheesy."

I don't know a ton about Laguna Beach. I do know that Laguna Beach is a soap opera for teens that is aired on MTV and is about a ton of rich good-looking guys and gals that live in Laguna Beach, who do a ton of things. I don't watch since I don't have cable and it's probably like the O.C, which I don't really like. Many popular kids at my school worship the show, but I don't see the big deal about it. But Lust isn't supposed to be like Laguna Beach. First of all, it doesn't even take in California. Lust's plot is based off of book series like the A-list, Gossip Girl, Clique, Princess Diaries and novels like the Devil wears Prada. So, things can be similar. But I am going to be adding some personal twists to this story, so it wouldn't be that similar. I am still debating whether; I should bring in the ninja thing and the Sharingan in the plot and if the plot should somehow follow the Naruto storyline. I bet I can do it somehow, but it would make things complicated. So, I'm going to let you guys, my faithful readers and reviewers vote on that.

That's about it for now. Thank you for taking your time and actually reading this! Because I know many of you do not read this. Anyways, here's chapter 4.

_Recap:_

"_Bye." Sakura said, waving. She gracefully exited from the limo and gently closed the door. She didn't want the limo to drop her off straight off at the apartment complex, since she didn't want anyone to see her getting out of a limo, because she lived in a not-so rich neighborhood._

_And so she started the long walk to her apartment complex._

* * *

**Chapter 4**

As soon as the limo went off the distance, Sakura quickly slid off her expensive mary-janes and pulled on a pair of black Rock and Republic jeans with the label missing which she had whipped out of her Prada bag, on top of her short plaid skirt that was part of her Konoha all-girl's private school.

She tugged on a pair of black converses and slipped a Guess? jean jacket with the label missing over her Konoha All-girl's private school blazer and quickly washed off the little mascara and eyeliner on her eyes with a make-up remover wipe.

And then finally, the last touch was a black wig made especially for her by Frédéric Fekkai, which she placed carefully unto of her head, to disguise her shockingly pink hair.

She smirked. Time to head back to back to the apartment, she thought as she headed forward towards the gigantic building up ahead.

Soon, she was climbing the stairs of the gigantic apartment complex to her apartment. It wasn't the best apartment ever but it wasn't the worst. A small 3-room apartment with one bathroom and heat was what you got in New York for thousand dollars a month in New York. At least there were no drug dealers around here and the apartment complex was located in an OK area with nice people. A few cracks ran through the brick walls and Sakura waved to the small children playing in the front yard of the apartment complex.

No one in the apartment knew that she was the rich "Haruno Sakura", the one that was always in People magazine or whatever. They thought she was a nice poor Japanese girl, named "Sakura Kurosaki." who's parents passed away early and went to the high school in the next town, who also sometimes babysat their kids. She had taken the last name from one of the main characters in one of her favorite mangas. It was quite hard to keep the paparazzi from knowing that she lived her here, so after every party or any formal event she usually went to Ino's penthouse and then later on take a cab back to the apartment disguised to throw the paparazzi off track. She even had all her mail delivered to Ino's house. She had numerous reasons to keep her address a secret and her identity a secret at the complex , one the neighbors would treat her quite differently and would probably loathe her, and the paparazzi would never leave her alone.

"Good afternoon, Sakura! How did your dad at school go?" called a cheerful woman with a small child. She waved to Sakura.

Sakura flashed her, a smile. "Good afternoon to you too, Mrs. Johnson. It went OK. I can't wait till I graduate tho." She said.

"Why? I loved high school? It was the best time of my life." Mrs. Johnson said quizzically.

"High school is OK. But I can't really wait for college and finally going into the real world." Sakura replied.

"You don't high school because all those cliques they have and those mean rich popular girls they have today, do you? Back in the day, High school was much simpler but there were always some mean rich popular girls mixed in. Ignore them; they're exceptionally useless once they graduate from high school. High school is a bittersweet experience and you learn a lot, but once it's over you'll be sad it ended. And the real world isn't that much fun either." Mrs. Johnson said sighing.

"Hm. Thanks for the advice!" Sakura said cheerfully, excluding the fact that she was indeed one of those rich popular girls at her school, which everyone wanted to be.

"Now, take care then! I'll bring you some of my banana bread you like tomorrow. OK?" Mrs. Johnson said.

"Yup. You take care too, Mrs. J!" Sakura said before continuing her trek towards her apartment.

As, she started to climb some more stairs, she pondered over what Mrs. Johnson had to say.

Even though, she was the currently "it" girl, she thought high school was OK. It was just too complicated especially since she was the girl everyone wanted to be, there were always difficult choices and decision she had too make and everyone formed opinions and rumors about her that weren't true. And there was always peer pressure.

But it wasn't like she disliked her "It girl" girl status, she liked having all the latest things and the attention, which she didn't have previously. The fun and going to the parties. And now, she had it all: good looks, intelligence, and money. And even if she did reject her status or do something that totally crossed the line in the world of the rich, she would be shunned a total outcast. She had seen it happen to the other it girls. The fall of an "It Girl" was quite unpleasant. And she didn't want to be an outcast. It wasn't a favorable position and was a miserable life.

High school is a complex time, always full of competition and cliques. And there was always so much pressure. Many people despised high school, since they were usually picked or were not pretty, popular, or did not have the latest gadgets and brand name clothes. Everyone always thought the most popular, prettiest, richest girls or "It girls" had it easy. And everyone yearned to be them. And this was precisely why Sakura didn't really like high school and why she preferred college.

But that wasn't true for all cases. Even if the "It Girl" had an easy time since she had everything, there was one downfall. High school didn't last forever. Fame fades. It doesn't last forever. You slowly become forgotten as everyone goes on in the road of life. The success of an "It Girl" didn't last long. She didn't just want a taste of success, Sakura wanted to savor it and accomplish something in her life.

And she didn't want to be one of those "It Girls" that after high school ended, went to some lowly college for a couple years then got married, becoming a trophy-wife to some big shot old executive CEO of a flourishing company and then popping out some kids, a trophy-house wife who spend her days doing nothing but shopping at Neiman Marcus for the latest Manolo Blahnik shoes hiring a nanny to take care of the kids 24/7, before filing a divorce and getting plastic surgery before repeating the process over with a different man, who looked at high school as the "good old days".

It was a pitiful life. Another reason why she liked college better than high school. College was a less complex life and there were almost no cliques there, in Sakura's opinion. Not as much peer pressure. You didn't have to worry about having the latest clothes or makeup. You became more mature and independent in college. But most importantly, College was the door to the real world to your future career and whole life ahead of you.

And Sakura wanted success in her life. She wanted to achieve something in her life. Do something. She wanted everyone to remember her name in history after she had died. She wanted to do something like find a cure of cancer. She didn't want a short term of fame. She wanted to help people. And she could do this in the real world. She wanted to shoot for the moon.

She had decided most likely she was going to be a doctor or a medical scientist. She wanted to save lives, spare kids for losing their parents like she did.

And college was the door for that.

But only time could tell if she would be successful.

Sakura had finally reached her apartment, after unlocking the padlock, the door swung open, welcoming her inside.

Her apartment might have not been very quaint or classy but it was peaceful and quiet.

Sakura kicked off her converses. _Phew. I'm so exhausted._

Immediately, she headed towards her bedroom and fell down on her bed, surrendering to a deep slumber full of dreams and hopes for the future.

* * *

Itachi shut his briefcase. He had stayed after school to grade all of girls in all of his classes with disappointing results. Almost all the girls had failed the tests. Only one or two had gotten a passing grade. 

But what could he except? He was teaching stupid spoiled rotten daddy's girls of the A-list society who cared more about a broken nail then their education.

_How pathetic_, he thought for the trillionth time. He shook his head in disgust.

"You don't look too happy."

Itachi turned around.

The speaker was the only other human with an X and Y chromosome or other words male in the Konoha All-girl's private school, the janitor. He was slumped against with wall, arms crossed, with a broom in hand. He had unruly unusual silver-colored hair and had some kind of band that was tilted, covering his right eye and a black mask that covered most of his face, hiding his handsome features. And he was wearing formal blue slacks and a button-down white oxford shirt, even though he was a janitor.

"You think?" He asked him sarcastically.

"You did pretty well for your first day. Usually, it's much worst with these brats from hell." The man remarked.

"Hatake Kakashi." The man said, holding out a hand for Itachi to shake.

"Uchiha Itachi." Itachi shook his hand gingerly. The man had a strong grip.

"You're lucky you're not a teacher."

"But being a janitor is just as hard. You have to clean up after those brats."

"…"

"So, why are you an Uchiha of the prestigious Uchiha clan that's part of the A-list working in such a petty position?" Kakashi asked him casually.

"I have my reasons. . ."

"Oh, it is my business to know." He said grinning under his mask.

"But I could ask you the same thing. Why are you such a practical looking man, working the petty position of a janitor?" Itachi shot back. Two could play at the game.

"I have my reasons." Kakashi mocked him.

".."

"Rumor has it though, that you've took up this job to piss off you're old man." Kakashi smirked. He knew he'd hit straight it off the bat.

"So, why are you looking so angry? School's over and you can go home now and rest."

_This man is annoying_, Itachi thought irritated.

"There's no harm in telling me. But I might as well guess. So are you breaking it off with your woman and don't know how to?"

"No." Itachi was beginning to wonder what is wrong with this man. Everyone in the A-list knew how much he hated women.

"So, you have another job after this?"

"No."

"Hm…that only leaves me with one possible option." The man rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "You have a dinner appointment with your family, whom you very much hate. Which restaurant?" Kakashi pestered him.

Itachi had underestimated this man. And he was too tired to argue with him for now.

" Some Japanese restaurant called "Spiral" near Time's Square."

The grin under Kakashi's mask got even bigger.

"You're in for a surprise tonight."

"What so called bewilderment will I endure tonight?" Even though there was a bored expression on his face there was a dangerous glint in his onyx eyes, daring Kakashi to not tell him. He knew something and Itachi would get it out of him. He was not in the mood for any games to night

"You'll have to wait for now." Kakashi replied smugly before exiting the room and headed towards the room adjacent to Itachi's classroom.

Itachi stared at Kakashi's retreating figure. Kakashi had won this round for now, but he wouldn't win again.

It was time to leave.

He grabbed his coat and his briefcase before leaving the classroom and headed towards the exit.

* * *

An extremely sweaty Sakura stumbled into her apartment and wiped off the sheen of perspiration of her forehead. She had just returned from the gym across the street. She had gone to the gym to work out for two hours after taking a nap for an hour. Unlike most of the young debutantes of the A-list society, she exercised and worked out daily instead of puking up everything she ate to be thin. 

She threw off her Addias shoes and immediately went over to her freezer and removed a pint of Ben & Jerry's Chubby Hubby ice cream before plopping down on the couch, turning on the TV, flipping through the channels.

Sakura had cable. But she usually didn't have time to watch TV. It was rare to have times like these, sitting lazily on the couch, eating ice cream and watching TV.

Strangely, today there was nothing good on any the 120 channels she had access too. All advertisements and soap operas. She finally stopped on a channel where a handsome man and beautiful woman were kissing in the sunset.

_The beautiful woman moaned as the handsome man laid kisses down her neck. "¡Te quiero, Manolo!" _

"_¡Te quiero también, Teresa! Seremos juntos para siempre, prometo." Manolo said looking lovingly in her eyes, before crushing her lips with a passionate kiss. _

"_¡Más, Manolo¡Por favor!" Teresa said breathlessly. _

_Manolo broke the kiss. "¿Está usted Teresa seguro?" he asked her worriedly. _

"_¡Sí, estoy seguro! Por favor, Manolo." Teresa whimpered. _

_He responded by fumbling with her bra clasp, letting her bra float to the ground before …_

Sakura stared at the TV in disgust. It was one of those cheesy Spanish soap operas she hated. They were always the same or had a similar plot, a man and a woman would met and fall in love, promising each other that they would be together forever, while cheating on their spouses and when the scandal was let out, everyone would be against them and then somehow in the end they would run away together in the sunset and get married and have a happy ending.

Life wasn't like that. Love wasn't like that. In real life, there weren't always happy endings. People didn't forgive easily. People aren't always forever together. Well, that was what at least Sakura believed.

**You're just jealous because of your own crappy experience of love**. Inner Sakura said smugly.

_Shut up_. She told Inner Sakura. I really don't need to hear that right now.

Even though she hated these kinds of shows, she still found herself watching while cramming ice cream in her mouth, very much intrigued to know what happened at the end.

Finally, the show ended. It was exactly how Sakura had predicted it to end, the couple eloped together in the sunset and lived happily ever after.

She shut off the TV and looked at the time. 4:30 PM. _Two hours until then…_

_I better go take a shower and get ready,_ she thought heading towards the bathroom.

It was almost time.

* * *

Itachi ran his fingers through his long wet hair. He had just finished taking a shower, and was getting ready for the dinner appointment with his family at a restaurant. He had braced himself for the worst. 

He stared in the bathroom mirror making sure his composure was as usual, emotionless. He wanted to see his family to see that he was doing perfectly fine with out them.

His handsome features were in a blank expression. The lines under his eyes made him tired and look older than he really was. But in a way, they added to his good looks.

It was his father who had set this in first place. Calling him at the last minute for "a family get together to see how everyone's doing." His father had claimed.

He doubted it. His father just wanted to see if he'd cracked yet living in the city and working in a position which the Uchiha clan considered petty or if he was close to cracking soon.

And he hated restaurants. There were always too many people and they were always crowded and his father knew that.

But Itachi wouldn't let him get the satisfaction. He was going to irritate his father and piss him off.

He was wearing a black three-piece Ben Sherman evening tuxedo. He would have preferred to wear a no-brand name shirt with no-brand name slacks but that would be considered a crime if he wore that to an A-list restaurant. It would have pissed his father off, but he doubted that they would even let him in the restaurant if he wore that.

There was a long crack in the mirror. _Why does Kisame live in this measly dump when he buys five thousand dollar suits? _He thought affronted. _How does he live in his pitiful dump? _

Itachi was currently living with an old acquaintance of his from college, Hoshigaki Kisame. Kisame was also part of the A-list, but no one knew exactly why. Kisame wasn't in the A-list for his good looks that was for sure. Kisame was ugly, with mottled features and strange lumpy blue skin; he looked very much like a fish. No one knew who his parents or where he came from. Maybe, it was the fact that he had an infinite amount of money that never seemed to disappear from an unknown source.

Kisame was his old roommate from college. He was quiet and was least respectful to Itachi if not to others. Many shady characters were always asking for Kisame but Itachi didn't mind. He minded his own business and didn't put his nose into Kisame's business, and Kisame did the same for him, which was probably why they usually got along.

Itachi knew things about Kisame that the A-list society did not. Kisame originated from an indigenous people tribe in Japan that was extremely old. He was guessing why Kisame had such odd looks had to do with some of the traditional tribe's practices.

The reason why he was living with Kisame was because he currently had no where else to live, he had moved out of his old apartment and the new apartment that he had leased wasn't quite ready. And moving back into the Uchiha clan villa wasn't an option even if it was only for a couple of days.

His only option was Kisame. Kisame didn't mind, but he didn't exactly welcome Itachi with open arms. His apartment was a mess, almost everything was broken and it was located in an extremely bad area of New York, where prostitutes and drug dealers swarmed the place. Kisame was almost never home and was always out.

Itachi left the small bathroom and headed towards the door of the cramped apartment. He suddenly stopped in the kitchen and removed the small black pistol that was in his pocket.

Kisame had come to see him earlier, leaving him with it to take with him if he was going out. "Since you never know whose watching you or following you here." Kisame had told him.

It was cold and clammy in his hands. He disliked guns. It was a pathetic way to kill a man. He wouldn't need it; no fool would ever attack him, who knew four different kinds of martial arts.

He left it on the kitchen island counter before leaving the cramped apartment and into the cold night.

It was time for hell to rise.

* * *

Sakura finished taking a quick shower. She loved how the warm water felt on her soft skin. It was almost time for her part time job. She didn't really need to take up a job since she had all the money she could possible need. But she liked working and a part-time job looked good on her resume. And besides, she didn't want to live off all her parent's fortune that she had inherited. 

She worked as a waitress at a well-known A-list Japanese restaurant called "Spiral". Spiral was an extremely popular restaurant in New York, currently, bigger than Waverly Inn and many trendy stars such as Mischa Barton, Jay-z, Beyonce, Angelina Jolie and Orlando Bloom dined there all the time. It was almost impossible to get in with out booking a table first and usually no one that wasn't part of the A-list could get in. Spiral was run by two of her parent's old friends, Jiraiya, a popular smut writer and Hatake Kakashi, a skilled prominent business man who also owned many other restaurants and casinos around the country and was also strangely, the janitor of Konoha's All-girl school for unknown reasons. They had offered her a job when she was having a hard time looking for one. And she owed them for many favors.

Sakura loved working at Spiral. There were so many people and so much interaction. And of course, the pay was good. She didn't have to worry about her identity, the workers, Kakashi and Jiraiya knew who she was and treated her like a normal person instead of the celebrity treatment. And many of the A-list customers didn't care who or notice who was working. But it would be all over the tabloids, if it was discovered that she worked in Spiral.

Sakura carefully applied some Shiseido mascara and eyeliner to her eyes. She added a Nars eye shadow on her eyes and spread the slightest amount of Stila blush on the apples of her cheeks. Then she precisely swiped on a red matted colored Lancôme Paris lipstick on her lips. Her face was done.

It was time to put on the official Spiral uniform. Sakura carefully tugged on the brand name mini red floral kimono that Spiral's female workers were required to wear. It barely skimmed the upper part of her thighs, and was v necked, showing quite a bit of cleavage. She tied on the waist mini apron and pulled on the sheer flesh colored panty which she was not required to wore, but wore since she didn't want to give anyone, specially the old male sleaze ball customers of Spiral, any ideas. Next, she slipped a pair of red Jimmy Choo ankle wrap high heel sandals. Finally, she pinned the gold pin with her name "Sakura" engraved it, both in English and Japanese.

The final touch to her outfit was to add the black wig made especially for her by Frédéric Fekkai, which she wore earlier over her unusual pink-colored hair. She didn't want customers getting a gist of who she was

She took an appreciative look in the mirror and liked what she saw. Her eyes were smoky and sexy and she had a sheer natural blush on her face that added to her looks. Her lips were formed in a cute pout and were looking soft and seductive. Her wig was arranged in an elaborate bun near the end of her nape, with complicated twists and turns set with lacquered chopsticks. Beautiful Cartier earrings that were 24K hung from her ears. She looked gorgeous, voluptuous, and professional at the same time.

Sakura was set to go. She grabbed her Louis Vuitton wristlet full of essentials she would need for the rest of the night, which she stuffed in a large no brand name black hobo bag to prevent any one from stealing it. She took a quick glance at the clock in the kitchen, before she was out the door. It was 7:08. _Shit, I'm going to be late._

She ran down the stars of the apartment complex, which was miraculous considering the fact that she was in high heels. But it was one of the very many things she had learned while living in the world of the rich and the glamorous, how to run in high-heels, no matter how high they are and look graceful.

Finally, she had left the apartment complex building behind her and she was out on the sidewalk. Cars blurred past her. She impatiently signaled for a taxicab and almost immediately one came. She opened the taxi door and got in.

"Where to?" The driver asked her lazily.

"The Japanese restaurant called "Spiral" near Times Square. Make it quick, I need to get there immediately." She said, pressing a crisp twenty dollar bill in his hands. "Keep the change."

The taxi driver grinned in glee. "You got it." He stepped on the accelerator, speeding into the dark night.

* * *

Itachi was currently in the lounge of Spiral, waiting for his family to arrive. He was seated on a large comfy chair, smoking a cigarette. It was the sixth cigarette he smoked so far, ever since he had arrived at Spiral. He watched the smoke curl in the air, before taking another puff. He did not want to see his family and was hoping that some unexpected miracle had happened and his family would not show up. But there was no way in Hell that would happen. His father would be coming no matter what happened. Itachi lit out the cigarette, stabbing the stub into the ashtray.

Screw hoping or praying. All he could do for now is wait.

* * *

Sakura had entered Spiral. She ran as fast as her slim legs could take her, past all the waiters and waitress and into the kitchen, the kitchen doors swinging behind her. 

The kitchen was hot, crowded and steamy full of dishes being cooked. The savory smell of food wafted into Sakura's nose, making her hungry.

"Look who's finally decided to come."

She spun around.

It was Kakashi, one of the two business partners that owned Spiral. He had changed outfits, looking smart in a Valentino pinstriped navy suit. But he still was wearing the black band that was tilted, covering his right eye and a black mask.

"I'm sorry, I'm so late! I didn't notice the time." Sakura squeaked.

"You're lucky, that waitress before you're shift decided to stay a little longer." Kakashi replied.

"Looking good, Sakura." Jiraiya said looking leeringly at Sakura, the later out of the two partners that owned Spiral. He was a big man in his 50s with a crazy mane of white hair and hestill had his good looks from when he was young. Jiraiya was an extreme pervert, seen almost always at spas, onsens, and hot springs spying on woman, which he claimed was for "his research", and was apparently finding inspiration for the famous smutty literature. He was wearing the exact same suit Kakashi was wearing, except in a bigger size. One thing he had in common with Kakashi, were that the both of them were extreme perverts.

"She isn't too happy about it. Ayumi wanted to go out with her boyfriend. You better treat her out sometime, returning the favor." Kakashi remarked.

"I'll remember to do that. But I really didn't need you to tell me that." Sakura said irritated. She secretly thanked Ayumi big time, for keeping Kakashi from kicking her ass, since she late.

"Well isn't someone touchy today!" Kakashi said playfully.

"Well, at least I'm not a pervert!"

"Hey, who are you calling a pervert?"

"Don't deny it Kakashi! I've seen you look like a hungry animal when you stare at the assets of some of our female customers." Sakura shot back, good-naturedly.

"You got me there." Kakashi said sheepishly.

Jiraiya chuckled.

"Don't laugh. You're a pervert too! Kakashi, reading that perverted stuff Jiriya writes and Jiraiya; I can't believe you actually writing that stuff."

Both men shrugged. "What did you expect?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, we are men, we have instincts and hormones, you know." Jiraiya added

"Don't you have any shame? The both of you are old grown men." Sakura huffed.

"Hey, who are you calling old?" Kakashi and Jiraiya asked, pretending to be severely offended.

"No one" Sakura said sweetly. "Don't worry. The both of you are still young at heart."

This caused Sakura into pearls of laughter and Jiraiya and Kakashi to shake anger.

"I didn't mean." Sakura said, still laughing, put a one hand on Kakashi and another on Jiraiya.

"The both of you are still very young, at least to me." She added on.

"Aw. How sweet. But don't worry; you are still our little brat too." Kakashi said.

"Hey."

"I mean, you'll always be our little cherry blossom no matter what. I still remember when you were a cute little kid, jumping around screaming "Kakashi-sempai!" every ten seconds."

"The good old days." Jiriya sighed.

"If you didn't have that wig on, I would have ruffled you're hair like old times. I still remember how cranky you would get when I did that." Kakashi said fondly.

Sakura's face reddened. It was one of those mushy moments. She wouldn't admit it, but she really cared for these guys. She cleared her throat. "Anyways, what areas will I working in tonight?" She asked.

There were five dining areas in Spiral. There was the lounge, where a customer or guest could wait for his/her date, the main dining area, where only the highest of the A-list would dine, the surrounding dining areas where the rest of the A-list would dine, a dining area in the far east side of the restaurant for the lowly B-listers or nobodies would dine, and the private dining area, reserved for private dates and meetings. It was impossible to reserve the private dining area, it was almost always booked and you had to be the cream of the crop to reserve it. There were entertainment centers and bars in each dining center.

"The private dining area." Kakashi replied.

"Oh." Sakura didn't particularly like working the private dining area. Since there were not many people she could interact with and people generally didn't want her around.

"Tonight, an extremely prestigious family of the A-list booked the private dining area, and we want them to have a good experience here and feel welcome, and also to come back again. " Kakashi said, with his visible left eye twinkling.

"And nobody does it better than to you, to make customers feel welcome. You are our best waitress and we want to make a good impression on them. So, that's why we selected you. You're extremely good for business, Sakura. Everyone loves you." Jiriya added, winking at her.

Sakura blushed fire truck red. "Thanks. I owe so much to the both of you, for hiring me here and for also taking care me after…" She trailed off.

Jiriya and Kakashi were the ones who took care of her for a couple of months after she was released from Ino's dad and the asylum. The both of them had tended to her unstable stable self and all her demands. Jiraiya and Kakashi also took care of her parent's funeral and the bills during the time and her transition to the apartment she now lived in.

A sad expression crossed over Jiriya's and Kakashi's faces. "That was nothing." They both said dismissively. "Now, go out there and make us proud!"

"Yup." Sakura gave them a salute, before running out of the kitchen in her high heels, dodging cooks and steaming dishes, but in the process nearly knocked over a platter of sushi.

"Sorry!" She cried, while disappearing behind the kitchen's swaying doors.

Kakashi and Jiriya exchanged looks before shaking their heads in disbelief.

* * *

_Phew._ Sakura was exhausted. She was on her hands knees making sure the private dining area was respectful to the family, arranging the mahogany lacquered table and chairs set, Kakashi had bought from Japan. The prestigious family of the A-list that had requested the private dining area, preferred western dining tables and chairs over the traditional Japanese dining tables. She neatly laid out a set of chopsticks for each dining placement. 

Sakura got up and took a look to see if the area was acceptable. Everything was perfect, the tables and chairs were arrayed nicely, a beautiful flower centerpiece was in the middle of the table, the bar held every possible drink anyone could have wanted, behind the heavy velvet curtains that were tied back was a beautiful view of New York, traditional Japanese music was softly playing in the background, the floor was spotless and the 60-inch Plasma TV, Wii, PS3, and surround sound system was looking fine.

She had done her job. All she could for now was wait. And that's what she did.

* * *

"You look terrible." Fugaku Uchiha told his son, Itachi. Fugaku and the rest of his family besides Itachi had just arrived at the restaurant. They arrived late because of the traffic. He looked at his son with a mixture of glee and complete disgust. It wasn't hard to see where Itachi had gotten his good looks. Fugaku was an older sterner version of Itachi with shorter hair. He was wearing a three piece black Ralph Lauren Purple label suit with silk lapels. 

Itachi immediately got up from the couch he was sitting on and went to greet his family.

He ignored his father's comment. "You don't look too good yourself, Otou-san." He said smoothly, while warily shaking his father's hand.

"Hello, Ita-kun." His mother, Mikoto said, behind his father. She was a beautiful woman with long black silky hair and almond shaped eyes. She was wearing a purple Oscar De La Renta evening gown that complimented her slim figure. "Okaa-san." Itachi gingerly hugged his mother.

Behind her, a snort could be heard from a young man who was a spitting image of Itachi with the same ivory sculptured features and handsome looks except his soft silky black hair was shorter and was set in spikes. He was wearing the exact same suit of his father. He was Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi's younger brother. They had a bittersweet relationship, Itachi preferred his brother when he was younger and had less of attitude and was cuter. But it was needlessly to say, he still loved making his brother's life a living hell. After Itachi had left, Sasuke had become the favorite of the family, becoming his father's tool. Sasuke hated his brother for many reasons.

"Sasuke." Itachi acknowledged him. The smug look was wiped of Sasuke's face and he scoffed. Itachi resisted smirking and ruffled his little brother's hair. "Foolish as usual, little brother?" he bent down and whispered in his ear. A dark scowl appeared on Sasuke's face.

Mikoto smiled. "It's nice to see you two getting along."

Fugaku was busy talking with a waiter. "Let's go and sit down first." He told his family.

They followed the waiter to the dining area Fugaku had reserved earlier. The waiter left and a waitress bedecked them to sit down. Itachi took a quick glance around, the area was quite quaint made to look Japanese, with traditional tatami walling and wooden flooring, soft Japanese music playing and a centerpiece of cherry blossoms in the middle of the table. Candles were lit and Itachi smelled the air; it smelled faintly of vanilla. He was seated adjacently to his parents, and Sasuke was seated next to him. "Welcome to Spiral! May I take you're order?" Waitress said smiling pleasantly to his mother and father. She whipped out her notepad. "Uh-huh. What appetizers would you like?" she said scribbling in her notepad.

Soon, she came over to Sasuke asking him, what appetizers he wanted. There was a lecherous look on Sasuke's face.

"What would like to order, sir?" She asked him with a cute smile on her face. For a moment, a puzzled expression was on her face and then it disappeared. Itachi quirked an eye brow. "Is there something wrong?" He asked her.

"N-nothing. Now, what would you like to order, sir?" She replied flustered.

"Chawanmushi." He told her. Then she was gone in a jiffy and back again with the appetizers, Tempura, spring rolls, Chawanmushi, and Okonomiyaki arranged on one tray.

There was something about that waitress. But he couldn't exactly put a finger on what it was. He poured some red wine, from the wine bottle that had on the table, in a crystal flute and took a sip. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

"_Welcome to Spiral! May I take your order?"_

Once those words came out of her mouth and she got a good look of the prestigious A-list family that had requested the room for the night, Sakura realized who the hell they were.

_Oh Shit._ It was the Uchiha family. Which, her new sexy English teacher was part of.

The Uchiha family were said to be ruthless. But up close, they looked nothing like that. They were a beautiful family. Her English teacher's mother was gorgeous, Sakura felt ugly compared to her, his father was handsome and his brother was identical to him with the same god-like looks.

She couldn't afford to screw this up. If she screwed up, the Uchiha family would tear her to pieces with some lawsuit about bullshit in which she would end up a lot poorer and humiliated at the end.

_Don't lose your cool_, she told herself.

_No matter what_.

There was something about the younger Uchiha boy. He kept on giving her secretive suggestive looks. And there was something familiar about him. Sakura hoped that it wouldn't go where she thought he wanted to go. She would play with him, but then she would stop at one point, if this was a normal situation. But this wasn't a normal situation. These customers were the Uchiha family and she couldn't afford to screw up. It was a piety, since the younger Uchiha was quite good looking.

As she was pouring sake into Sasuke's crystal flute, he smirked. When no one was looking, he trailed his hand up the short mini kimono she wore. He stopped at her thigh and ran his finger seductively in small circles.

_This wasn't supposed to go like this_, Sakura told her self. She tried to ignore him. When she left only then did he remove his hand.

She didn't know how long she could last.

* * *

"So Itachi, how are things going in the city, eh?" He asked his son, while digging into his tempura. 

"Things are going thoroughly well." Itachi said sipping some of his Chawanmushi. He had to admit it was quite good.

"Ita-kun, do you have sports you play in the city, any friends you hang out with?" Mikoto inquired.

"You know my old colleagues, Deidara, Sasori, Tobi, and everyone else. I play badminton, tennis, lacrosse, and chess. I go to the gym, I play chess, and as usual I do martial arts."

"With girls?" Sasuke asked, snickering.

Itachi regarded him with a bored expression. "Well, at least I'm not gay or confused about my sexual orientation, little brother. And just be informed, that I will also start coaching badminton, tennis, and lacrosse at your school with the girls very soon." His eyes were glittering with malice.

Sasuke immediately began to sulk.

Mikoto almost chocked on her food. "Sasu-chan, is that true? And Itachi, aren't you just the English teacher?"

"That is a separate assignment." Itachi said simply.

"NO." Sasuke yelled. His face was red and his fists were clenched.

Mikoto was taken aback. "It's fine, Sasu-chan. You didn't have to yell. I would support you all the way, even if you…" She trailed off.

"Mikoto, no son of mine is not my child if he is gay. He isn't a Uchiha if he's gay." Fugaku said firmly.

Itachi smirked and propped his elbows against the table. "So, how are things going at home?" He asked casually.

Mikoto immediately brightened up. "Things are going well. Your cousin, Akane is pregnant, your auntie Uruchi and Uncle Teyaki got a new car, and your cousins Tekka and Inabi got accepted into Ivy League schools. Um, let's see what else; Chieko got a new fabulous diamond tennis bracelet…" She went on and on. Itachi's face darkened at the mention of Chieko.

"Masa got –"

"How is Shisui doing?"

"Shisui's fine. He's somewhere in the Himalayas, practicing martial arts and meditation in a monastery." Fugaku said, with a sour look on his face.

Clearly, he didn't approve of Shisui. Nor did the rest of the Uchiha clan care much for Shisui. He was also another black sheep of the Uchiha clan. Shisui was one of the rare people, Itachi actually admired. He was a brother/friend figure to him.

He'd have to remember to give Shisui a call sometime.

Suddenly, the waitress popped back in the room. The bored expression on Sasuke's face was gone. Itachi was betting that Sasuke was just waiting to fuck her after the dinner, but he was making a big deal of it, and he suspected that he was doing that to show him that he wasn't gay.

But he still wasn't convinced. Ever since, he found that picture of Sasuke and some unknown man kissing lying in Sasuke's room, he was pretty sure he was gay or at least confused about his sexual orientation. He had so much fun blackmailing Sasuke with that picture.

"What would you like for the main course, sir?" She asked him, sounding a bit nervous. "Just An-dango." He said, wondering what the waitress was freaking out about.

"How is Sasuke doing in school?" Itachi asked idly.

"Sasu-chan's doing quite well. He's had a straight 4.0 GPA ever since he's entered high school. And he has some wonderful friends such as Neji Hyuuga, is popular at his school and is in honors." Mikoto said proudly.

Sasuke smirked at the mention of his name.

"And after he graduates from college, he plans to join our family firm. But he isn't as exceptional as you were." Fugaku added, glaring at Itachi.

Itachi ignored his father's glare and popped another piece of dango in his mouth with a fork.

"Do you like the city, Ita-kun? I really don't understand how you can live there with all the pollution, terrible driving, and all those other vulgar problems." Mikoto said, wrinkling her nose in distaste.

"It's not bad, Okaa-san. I like it." Itachi replied, stabbing a spring roll.

"Really, so how much are you making a year?" Fugaku challenged him.

"Fugaku, that isn't appropriate to talk about! Itachi will tell us when he wants to." Mikoto scolded her husband, while picking randomly at the spring rolls she was eating.

The waitress appeared again, bringing them the dishes they had selected for the main course and took orders for what they wanted for dessert. And this time to Itachi's amusement, stayed afar from Sasuke when she took his order.

"Mikoto, it is completely appropriate to know if my son can actually support him." Fugaku sternly told his wife, with out taking his eyes off of Itachi, and while ordering some Anmitsu, and Ube cake.

"It's alright, Okaa-san. I make a hundred thousand to a hundred fifty thousand a year not including bonuses." Itachi said with out skipping a heart beat before popping a piece of dango in his mouth.

Mikoto gasped, Fugaku snorted, and Sasuke was too busy ogling at the waitress.

"How do you live off of that?" Mikoto asked Itachi in awe as she ordered green tea ice cream and some Monaka. Her eyes dropped down to Itachi's suit and gawked. "Is that not brand-name?" She asked him. "No wonder with that salary, you can't buy brand name suits."

"Let me assure you, Okaa-san that this is an original Ben Sherman suit and not a knock-off. And with my salary, I still can buy brand-name suits." He said smoothly as he ordered some Oshiruko.

"But you won't be to buy as many." Mikoto pointed out.

Itachi sighed. "Brand name clothes don't really matter in life. Even, though high-quality essentials are nice."

Mikoto looked at Itachi, if he was crazy. "Maybe to people that aren't as well of as us, but to people like us, brand-name clothes is everything." She said stubbornly. This was one of the reasons, why Itachi disliked her mother. She only cared for brand-name high class items and clothes and she didn't understand him or try to understand him.

"High-class clothes are important to people like us. They show power and wealth. You could buy many more suits if you worked in the Uchiha law firm. This petty teacher job you picked up has terrible pay. You would be getting trice as much if you worked for the family firm and plus bonus from our dealings in Japan with the police. " Fugaku remarked.

"Please, Ita-kun. Come home. Everyone misses you! I really miss you too. Especially Chieko." Mikoto pleaded Itachi.

There was a dark expression in Itachi's eyes hidden in his emotionless composure. "How many times do I have to tell you I do not want to join the firm or the police force in Japan? As I've said so many times over and over again since I was thirteen. It's always about the clan. Why the clan? All of you measure your capabilities but you have no idea of mine… At this rate, the Uchiha clan will have no future. You make you're decisions about me and make light of me. Attachment to the family firm…Attachment to the clan… Why attach at all? That's merely the detestable action of restricting yourself and limiting your ability. Now I see it for sometime now. People fear and hate those they don't understand. How foolish." Itachi said, slamming his fist on the table.

Fugaku was angry. "Such arrogance. That's enough! Look, Itachi we may have some different views. You might not see it, but you are blessed in this life with almost everything. A million young men would love to be in your position. Why do you push away such an offer to work for the clan? And why do you hate the clan so much? I will not have you belittle the clan. You've been acting strange these days and by doing that you been disgracing the clan." He yelled.

Mikoto was crying and there was a lost broken puppy dog expression on Sasuke's face. He had heard his argument many times since he was a young child.

Suddenly, then waitress appeared carrying the desserts on a tray. The tension in the room disappeared and the entire Uchiha family put on their happy family façade.

But it wouldn't last for long. Not even until the waitress left. And Itachi knew that.

* * *

It had been going well so far for Sakura; she hadn't screwed up so far. The Uchiha family did not know, but she had been behind the door of the private dining area listening to every word they uttered. It scared her that even though he was so formal, her English teacher would be extremely scary. Even to his family. She was shaken by their words. They were very far from a very happy family. The happy family part was just a façade of a family or clan that was crumbling apart. Looks were certaintly decieving. 

She was currently in the private dining area serving the dessert the family had ordered. She gave Mikoto a big smile as she handed her the Monaka she had ordered. Her English teacher and his father were ignoring her currently staring at both of them. And Mikoto was staring at her food. Finally, it was time to serve the younger Uchiha boy.

Suddenly, as she was placing the Tonkatsu he had order on the table; a crystal flute full of sake fell from the table and quietly broke near her. She sighed, bending down on her knees to pick up the pieces. As she was picking the pieces up, she felt a presence near her. It was the younger Uchiha on the floor.

"Hn. Be careful. You could easily cut yourself." He purred.

She felt a shiver go up her spine. "Thank you. I'll be going now to get a mop." She said, as she stood up to leave and started to walk away.

He caught her slim wrist in his grasp and easily pulled her towards. He was back sitting in the chair. He cupped her butt and squeezed. Sakura blushed. Then suddenly she remembered and it all came back to her…

"_Wait up, Sasuke-kun!"_

"_Oi, Naruto leave Sasuke alone!"_

He was her childhood best friend, going to the same preschool and elementary school as she and Naruto did. He had been one of her best friends back then. He was always determined to surpass his brother. But he had been so sad and lonely at the same time; his father had never paid any attention to him. He had been cold to her and Naruto at first, but then he had warmed up to them, learning what friendship was really about. She had a small crush on him back then. Then he transferred to a private school when they were in third grade and she didn't see him again until she had transferred to the same private school when her parents had become rich and discovered he went there too.

In the mist of the snotty girls who mercilessly teased her and the cruel boys, Sasuke had been her only hope. The small crush she had on him in childhood grew even bigger once she had seen him again. She had fantasized about being his girlfriend but she was too afraid to talk to him. Afraid that he had forgotten about her. And she had changed after entering private school; she had become shy, nerdy, and overweight at the same time. And there were much prettier girls than her, in her opinion that wanted Sasuke too.

But she would never forget what he did to her or forgive. What he did to her was cruel.

_**Flashback**_

**_A 12-year old overweight Sakura with big bifocals rushed her way through the corridors of the private school she went to, to find him. It was currently was the only break time she had in between classes. She sighed, thinking about him and continued to purse him in the busy corridors. There he was! She spotted him, standing languidly against his locker looking bored, all by himself. _**

_**Finally, he was all by himself! She could tell him. She ran up to him, pushing her way through the crowds. **_

"_**Sasuke-kun, do you remember me? She asked him breathlessly. **_

_**He wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Who the hell are you?" He drawled. **_

_**"Sakura Haruno. Remember? The girl who hung out with you and Uzumaki Naruto at your old school." She said excitedly. **_

**_He looked at her in distaste. His eyes were black chunks of ice. "I don't remember any girl named that." He said frowning._**

_**Her face fell. "You do. You just gotta look back. It was a long time a go. It's just that, I wanted to tell you, I love you, Sasuke-kun." She said softly.**_

_**He began to laugh hard. Cruel laughter. "Are you serious?"**_

_**Sakura nodded her head. **_

_**"And you want to go out with me, right?" He asked her.**_

_**She nodded eagerly again. **_

"**_Why would I accept your love? What would that do for me? Absolutely nothing. There is nothing your love or you could do for me. You are a useless, pathetic, fat, ugly loser that no man would ever want. Even, I wanted a girl friend; she would be beautiful, unlike you." He told her harshly. _**

_**All heads in the corridor turned towards her. Everyone was staring at her. Then suddenly, the entire corridor filled with laughter and howls and jabs at her.**_

"_**Oh man, look at that ugly fat whore!"**_

"_**Who would anyone ever want her?"**_

"_**As if Sasuke would actually like or love her!"**_

"_**Nerd."**_

"_**Bitch."**_

"_**Wannabe."**_

**_Insults and whispered swirled around her. Sakura felt her eyes fill with tears; she looked into Sasuke's eyes. They were black pools that showed nothing. No remorse. Nothing._**

**_She ran away as fast as she could from him, tears flowing from her eyes. _**

_**end of flashback**_

_That's why he seemed so familiar._

"Sasuke." She said quietly.

His eyes widened. "Do you know me?"

"Of course you do. Who doesn't know me?" He smirked. "Anyways, after this stupid dinner you and I can head to the ritziest plaza there is around here and get to know each other. $1000 bucks an hour. Deal?" He whispered huskily against the shell of her ear.

She doesn't remember how it happened, but suddenly everything in the room got blurry. The Tonkatsu is her hand and suddenly it smashes into Sasuke's face. The expression on his face is priceless as Worcestershire sauce is all over his face and Karashi mixed with rice is dripping off his chin. A piece of fried pork cutlet falls off of his face as he blinks in confusion.

"I'll never ever forget what you did to me! You rejected me in front of everyone called me pathetic and fat, four years ago and now you grope me and want fuck me! You broke my heart. Fat chance I'll let you now, asshole!" she suddenly screams. She takes a step towards him to jab a finger in his chest, when it happens: She steps into the fallen sake and slips.

Suddenly, she's on the ground, arms and legs sprawled on the floor. Her legs opened wide, giving the entire Uchiha family a good look at her sheer pantyhose and underwear. Her uniform is wet with sake. Her wig has fallen askew, showing her true shockingly pink hair.

And the entire Uchiha family is staring at her with a mixture of astonishment, disgust, and confusion.

* * *

**End of Chapter 4**

(All definitions were retrieved from either Wikipedia or Free Translation)

**Definitions:**

"_**¡Te quiero, Manolo!"** _– I love you Manolo!

"_**¡Te quiero también, Teresa! Seremos juntos para siempre, prometo."** _- I want you also, Teresa! We will be together for always, I promise.

"_**¡Más, Manolo¡Por favor!"** _- More, Manolo! Please!

_**"¿Está usted Teresa seguro?"** _**- **Are you Teresa sure?

"_**¡Sí, estoy seguro! Por favor, Manolo."**- _Yes, I am sure! Please, Manolo.

**Chawanmushi -** is an egg custard dish found in Japan that uses the seeds of ginkgo. Unlike many other custards, it is usually eaten as an appetizer. The custard consists of an egg mixture flavored with soy sauce, dashi, and mirin, with numerous ingredients such as shitake mushroom, kamaboko, and boiled shrimp placed into a tea-cup-like container.

**Okonomiyaki** - (お好み焼き, **_Okonomiyaki_**) is a pan-fried Japanese dish cooked with various ingredients such as kimchi, octopus, squid, mochi, cheese, etc. In Japan, okonomiyaki is usually associated with the Kansai or Hiroshima areas. Toppings and batters tend to vary according to region.

**Tempura – (**てんぷら or 天麩羅,) Is a classic Japanese batter-dipped seafood and vegetables dish.

**Dango **– (団子, _Dango_) is a Japanese dumpling made from mochiko (rice flour).

**Anmitsu **– (あんみつ) is a Japanese dessert that has been popular for many decades. It is made of small cubes of agar, a white translucent jelly made from seaweed, served in a bowl with sweet azuki bean paste, boiled peas, often gyūhi, which is sweet glutinous rice and a variety of fruits such as peach slices, mikan, a Chinese citrus fruit, pieces of pineapples and cherries. The Anmitsu usually comes with a small pot of sweet black syrup, which one pours onto the jelly before eating.

**Ube** - is the Filipino word for purple yam. Ube is now used in a variety of desserts, as well as a flavor for ice cream, milk, Swiss rolls, tarts, cookies, cakes, and other pastries all over the world especially in Asia.

**Monaka **– (最中) is a Japanese sweet made of azuki bean filling sandwiched between two thin crisp wafers made from mochi. The wafers may be shaped like cherry blossoms, chrysanthemums and so on.

**Oshiruko** - (hiragana: お汁粉), or shiruko (kanji: 汁粉; Chinese: 紅豆湯; pinyin: hóng dòu tāng) is a traditional Japanese dessert. It is an azuki bean soup with mochi, which is a Japanese rice cake, served in a bowl. There are different patterns to oshiruko, such as oshiruko with chestnuts, or with shiratamas instead of mochi. It is loved by many Japanese, especially during cold weather. The half-melted sticky rice cake and the sweet, warm red bean soup are thought by many to be an absolute delight.

Tonkatsu - (豚カツ, とんかつ, or トンカツ) is one of the most popular dishes in Japan. It consists of a breaded, deep-fried pork cutlet one to two centimeters thick and sliced to bite sized pieces, generally served with shredded cabbage.

Karashi - Karashi (芥子 or 辛子) is a type of mustard used as a condiment or as a seasoning in Japanese cuisine. Karashi is made from the crushed seeds of Brassica juncea, frequently mixed with wasabi or horseradish to add zest. Karashi is not usually sweetened nor thinned with a liquid. Karashi is served with many Japanese dishes such as Tempura and Udon.

**END OF CHAPTER READ ME: Yes, I changed a/n, so read me since I would appreciate it if everyone did read the author's note since sometimes it does contain important tidbits about the story and can answer some the questions you guys have. Thank You to all who have been reading the a/n so far. Anyways, you might have noticed Itachi doesn't say "Hn." too much anymore in this chapter because I was getting stuck on Itachi's personality so I went back and watched Anime episode 80, 81, 129, 130, and 131 to understand how he talks better. I noticed that he doesn't say "Hn." that much. In fact, he doesn't say it at all. Itachi's more of a formal guy, who has threats hidden in sugar-coated messages. "Hn" is Sasuke's word. Also, about the Spanish part, that was some random little bit I wanted in the story that will come back later. I had the definitions listed for those who don't know Spanish and for some of the Japanese dishes. That's all for now. I thank you from the bottom of my heart to you and all those other reviewers and readers that take the time to read and review my story. **


End file.
